


Momentary Distraction

by rockethop



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockethop/pseuds/rockethop
Summary: Ben helps to distract Leslie's mind in the morning hours leading up to Joe Biden's inauguration.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Momentary Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I got THREE requests for this. So, clearly, I am some sort of demented to oblige in this request - but who am I to deny the people what they so clearly want?

“BEN!!!!!” Leslie screamed before jumping back into bed with him.

She’d just got home from dropping the triplets off at preschool and she was ready for a day free from responsibilities. She didn’t even bother changing out of her pajamas to take the kids to school - that’s how ecstatic she felt about today. It wasn’t very often that she got to take personal leave from work on both her and Ben’s behalf, so she fully intends to seize the day… by laying in bed on a Wednesday morning.

Her husband flinched because of the volume of her voice before he tensed in preparation for her body landing beside his. He knew exactly how excited she was for the morning’s events. It’s all she talked about, actually. She didn’t even care that she turned forty-six, and birthdays were a _huge_ deal in their household - especially when the party was for the Knope-Wyatt matriarch. Ben’s face managed to come out of the ordeal unscathed (his main concern when he realized Leslie was airborne was that she was going to hit him in some capacity, either by landing on top of him or in the aftershock of her plop onto the mattress) and he smiled lovingly at his wife, albeit exhausted.

“Aren’t you tired?” Ben had asked her after checking the alarm on his nightstand. He knew it was still early on account of the lack of daylight, but he hadn’t realized just how early Leslie had woken up and ushered the kids out of the house. It was six in the morning. “Let’s go back to sleep. We have a whole three hours.”

“Hell no, Ice Clown!” Leslie scoffed before nudging him with her foot. “We’ll miss the pre-pre-Inauguration coverage!”

Ben wanted to ask her if she was aware of just how ridiculous she was being, but he figured that today of all days wasn’t the time to do so. Plus, she looked adorable. Leslie was babbling something about being so unbelievably proud of Joe Biden and Kamala Harris and their composure during all of the events that had transpired over the last two weeks leading up to the inauguration, occasionally stopping to receive Ben’s thoughtful nod or mutterance of an agreement but also to ask his opinion on her ramblings such as, “Don’t you think I look like Dr. Jill?” or “Doesn’t Joe look so sexy in a mask?” (Ben didn’t wish to comment on the latter.)

She was mid-sentence about how flustered the whole idea of seeing Biden being sworn in in just a few hours made her when Ben’s eyes flew open. He shot up from his spot in their bed and flung himself over her, barely registering what he was doing until he felt his wife’s fingers running along both sides of his jaw as he kissed her. This really wasn’t how he had planned to spend this morning, but if it would help her to relax, then so be it.

“What are you doing?” Leslie had giggled as she curled her toes around the sheets. Clearly, this hadn’t been on her radar either - at least, not until after the inauguration - but she tugged Ben’s shirt over his head with an impish smile just the same.

“I’m shutting you up,” he growled before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

The unshaven stubble that had begun to grow along Ben’s cheeks tickled her skin during the kisses, but the abrasive sensation of him dragging his face along her neck towards her chest had felt so incredibly erotic that she could sense herself becoming more and more flustered. She really hadn’t meant to let the airy, desperate moan that was resting within her throat escape her lips.

“Oh?” Ben quirked an eyebrow smugly. He looked up to admire Leslie’s swollen lips and bashful expression as his hand cupped her breast over the thin fabric of her t-shirt, her nipples beginning to harden under his fingers while he played with them. 

Leslie nodded as she covered her eyes by draping her forearm over her head. She suddenly felt incredibly betrayed by her body that her arousal should not only be made known by her physical response to Ben’s touch but also audibly. She wiggled out of the shirt with Ben’s assistance and it fell to the floor with a gentle plop as Ben lowered his mouth to her nipple. Her breath audibly hitched and she could feel Ben grinning against her tit, but Leslie doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of admitting the depth of her pleasure.

Ben’s hand fondled the breast that he wasn’t attached at the mouth to, listening to Leslie getting more wound up as his tongue flicked over and circled around her. His free hand rolled her perked nipple between his thumb and index finger, stopping to draw tiny circles around and above the swollen peak. He moved to scissor her sensitive flesh between two of his long, bony fingers, using the sporadic arching of her back as a gauge of how receptive she was to each of these measures. He shifted to repeat the process on the opposing sides at Leslie’s request - or at Leslie’s demand, rather.

“That’s hot,” he muttered eventually. “Tell me what you want.”

Leslie dragged her fingers down his chest so she could stimulate his chest as well, though far less mindfully. Her manicured nails drew circles around Ben’s areolas and she smirked. She loved seeing him like this, and she knew that he loved assuming this role in bed just as much as she loved being on the receiving end of it (no pun intended). There’s something so astoundingly sexy about Ben taking charge of the situation while pretending to cede some of that power to Leslie - because she knows just as well as he does that he’s not actually letting her take control right now.

Leslie pressed her lips together and hummed. “I want you to go down on me.”

Ben’s smile widened and Leslie could sense that she was in trouble. “Where?” He had asked innocently, but she saw right through his facade. “Show me.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her with a gentle shove before she pulled her sweatpants down. “Right there,” she motioned to her frilly panties with an unamused groan.

“Oh, right here?” Ben asked as he ran a finger down the front of the pink fabric with a bit of force that made Leslie recoil. “What _is_ right here, sweetheart?”

His finger continued to prod her through her underwear and she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning. She wasn’t going to say it. She refused. It would be degrading.

But she also _really_ wanted him to get on with things already.

“I’m waiting, Leslie,” Ben’s voice drawled in a sing-song tone.

She groaned in frustration then forced all of her willpower to the forefront of her mind. She purposefully mumbled her answer so that Ben couldn’t hear. But Leslie should’ve known better than to believe that he would accept that as an answer.

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s my pussy,” she grumbled. She didn’t think it would be possible, but Ben’s face actually split further in self-satisfaction.

“And what do you want me to do to it?”

“I want you to use your tongue.”

“So you want me to…?”

“Fuck my pussy with your tongue!” Leslie barked impatiently.

Ben chuckled as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. “I would’ve done it either way. But it’s fun to see you so desperate.”

“Benjamin Wyatt: Boy mayor, state auditor, father, Congressman, and a jackass in bed.”

Ben slipped a finger inside of Leslie and watched as she hissed and writhed in pleasure. “You like it when I’m a jackass in bed. You created this monster, Leslie.”

He withdrew his finger just as quickly as he had slipped it into her and Leslie whimpered at the lack of contact before she realized what was about to come. She pressed her feet into the mattress in preparation and spread her legs further. Given the way everything had been going so far, she anticipated these actions would further stroke Ben’s ego so she dipped her fingers between her legs and played with herself as Ben watched.

“It doesn’t seem like you need my help, babe,” Ben quipped.

“I want your mouth here,” Leslie sighed while drawing a circle around her clit. She stuck two of her fingers in herself. “And I want your fingers here.”

“I’m enjoying the show, though.”

“Babyyy,” Leslie whined which prompted Ben to chuckle silently. He loved watching her become bratty after not getting her way.

Ben crashed over her once more, attacking her lips with a lingering kiss of passion before he trailed downwards, pressing his lips to her collarbone, her sternum, above her navel, and once more just above her clit. Leslie had writhed in anticipation as his fingers poked at her opening, Ben’s breath hot against her skin. She finally resolved inwardly to appear calm - even if both she and her husband knew this to be a front - in an effort to get Ben to go faster. She closed her eyes.

“No, keep your eyes open,” Ben had commanded.

“Why?” Leslie asked breathlessly.

“Because it’s me going down on you. Not Joe Biden.” Ben circled her clit with his fingers with the briefest of touches and laughed gently. “I know how you are! If you close your eyes, you’re going to think about him because of everything going on today. Babe, Joe Biden _wishes_ he could eat pussy like me.”

Leslie wished she could properly refute him, but Ben was right. There was a very, _very_ good chance that her mind would’ve drifted to the only man on her Celebrity Sex List if she were to close her eyes. After a moment, Ben finally seemed satisfied with Leslie’s state of being and pushed his first two fingers into her cunt as he lowered his lips to her clit. She allowed herself to moan gutturally this time, unabridged and uncensored as his fingers began to curve in the way that he knew drove her wild. His tongue ran laps around her clit with the occasional flicking against her head.

If Leslie were to concentrate hard enough, she might have been able to make out whatever it is he’d been drawing with his tongue. But it felt too good. She couldn’t focus on anything other than his dark eyes piercing hers, his nose crammed against her pelvis as his tongue flits over her, his fingers pumping in and out and in and out and in and out.

_Fuck, he was too good._

“Do you think you’re some sort of sex god?” Leslie panted as her pelvic floor muscles began to tighten around him. “Because you’re not. You’re good, but you’re not some god among men.”

“I can stop.”

“No,” she had responded too quickly and with too much bite that would’ve been considered rude in any other situation that didn’t involve her impending orgasm. She really shouldn’t have egged him on. “Keep eating.”

“You have worse manners than our six-year-olds,” Ben mumbled against her.

“Keep eating _please,”_ Leslie amended her previous statement as she curled her fingers in Ben’s hair and pressed her heel against his back over his shoulder. Ben’s hand dug in further within her and he pressed his mouth more fiercely around Leslie’s cunt until he felt her tightening around him, just moments before her fingers curled around the sheets and she cried out in ecstasy.

He trailed his fingers over her gently as she came down from the high that he caused, watching lovingly as her face returned to its normal color from its flushed state. She looked absolutely gorgeous - in fact, this is the situation that Ben thinks Leslie looks almost ethereal. No makeup, no reservations, and absolutely radiant as the oxytocin floods through her system. She stared dreamily up at her husband until he rolled back onto his side of his bed.

“What are you doing?” Leslie had asked with a hint of amusement.

“I’m going back to sleep!” Ben laughed. “Wake me up when Trump’s out of office.”

**Author's Note:**

> The nightmare comes to a close!! (You mean to tell me that that was only four years??)
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment! They mean the world to me!


End file.
